Amaury Bitetti
| weight = | weightclass = 185 | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof = | team = | trainer = Carlson Gracie | rank = 7th degree black belt in BJJ Judo black belt muay Thai | yearsactive = 1995–2001 | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | amwins = | amkowins = | amsubwins = | amlosses = | amkolosses = | amsublosses = | amdraws = | amncs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 135 | footnotes = | updated = November 29, 2009 }} Amaury Bitetti is a retired Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter and fight promoter. He competed in the Middleweight division. He won his last fight at Shogun 1 - Shogun 1 against Dennis Hallman on December 15, 2001. Championships and Accomplishments BRAZILIAN JIU-JITSU BLACK BELT (7 DEGREES) JUDO BLACK BELT MUAI-TAI BLACK BELT 38 YEARS 89 kg / 1.74m 1996 – 1º World Championship Champion of Open Category FIRST WORLD CHAMPION OF JIU-JITSU 1997 – 2º World Championship Champion as Open Category 1998 – Brazilian Championship Champion as Heavy 1999 – Submission Wrestling World Championship Abu Dhabi Won Akira Shouji, fighter from Japan BITETTI started his recreation in JIU-JITSU at five years old, becoming CHAMPION in his first-time, when was eleven years old, at the AABB Gym, in Rio de Janeiro. In 1986 became JUDO YOUTH CHAMPION OF RIO DE JANEIRO, and BRAZILIAN CHAMPION in Salvador (Bahia); in 1992 was STATE CHAMPION IN CIRCUIT OF “BLACK BELTS”, and CHAMPION as HALF WEIGHT BLACK BELT in ITAU BANK INTERESTATE CUP. Black Belt of MUAI-TAI – first dan. CHAMPION as HEAVY WEIGHT BEGINNER-BOXER TOURNAMENT in 1992, defending NOBRE ARTE ACADEMY; won a trophy for the faster knock-out of the event. JIU-JITSU In 1981, 1983, 1984, 1985 e 1986 won all titles of YOUTH CHAMPION IN RIO DE JANEIRO. In 1986, obtained something that has never been seeing in JIU-JITSU CHAMPIONSHIP until today; won in same day, 4 categorys: 1 – Blue Belt as Half Weight, youth category; 2 – Blue Belt as Open, youth category; 3- Blue Belt as Half Weight, adult category; 4 – Blue Belt as Open, adult category. ADULT CATEGORIE 1987 – II Lighting-Bolt Cup Champion as Half Weight and Open 1987 – Interstate Championship Champion as Heavy Weight 1987 – IV Company & Globo Cup Champion as Heavy Weight 1988 – Monte Libano Cup Champion as Heavy Weight 1988 – Julio Simoes Championship Champion as Heavy and Open 1989 – Pepe Cup Champion as Heavy and Open 1989 – South Atlantic Cup Champion as Heavy and Open 1990 – Cup Napoleao Velozo Champion as Heavy and Open 1990 – Rolls Gracie Cup Champion as Heavy and Open 1990 – V South Atlantic Cup Champion as Heavy and Open 1991 – Reaction Brazilian Cup Champion as Heavy and Open 1992 – Rauf State Cup Champion as Heavy and Open 1992 – Oscar of JIU-JITSU Champion as Heavy and Open 1993 – Mameluc Brazilian Championship Champion as Heavy and Open 1994 – Brazilian Championship Champion as Heavy and Open 1994 – Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Championship Champion as Heavy and Open (despite of a 20 kg difference after a 30 minutes fight against Leonardo Castelo Branco – 100 kg. Amaury won and kept his record.) 1996 – 1º World Championship Champion of Open Category FIRST WORLD CHAMPION OF JIU-JITSU 1997 – 2º World Championship Champion as Open Category 1998 – Brazilian Championship Champion as Heavy 1999 - 3º World Championship Bronze as Heavy 1999 - International Championship Master and Senior of Jiu-Jitsu Champion - Black Belt/Heavy VALE TUDO 1995 – MARACANAZINHO VALE TUDO in 23.08.95: 1. Won Nonato, Muai-Tai & Jiu-Jitsu, fighter from Amazonas, in 2m40s, 1º round; 2. Won James Adler, Muai-Tai & Full Contact fighter, in 2m, 1º round. 1996 – Vale Tudo “O LUTADOR”: Won the American MAURICE TRAVIS, Three Times-Champion of Muai-Tai & Kick-Boxing at 1º round, in 3m17s. 2000 - UFC - Ultimate Fighting Championship – XXVI Amaury Bitetti won Alex Andrade of Team Lions Den (2° round/2 minutes) 2001- PARTICIPATED IN THE 1° “WAR WORRIORS” ACCOMPLISHED EVENT IN THE KUWAIT/ FEBRUARY, WINNER IN THE ALTERNATIVE FIGHT Post Fight Career After retiring from professional competition, Amaury founded the Bitetti Combat promotion, which will be promoting Bitetti Combat MMA 6 on February 26, 2010.http://www.tatame.com.br/2009/09/13/Bitetti-Combat-faz-historia-no-maracanazinho Mixed martial arts record References See also *Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu *Vale Tudo *List of male mixed martial artists *Mixed martial arts External links * Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Year of birth missing (living people)